


Habits

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [37]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Neil/Al/Tieria and their views on dominance and submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> These drabbles were written by Veda (rubyofkukundu), Auto (autohaptic) and Typo.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/53704.html>

Neil likes Tieria when he gets all bossy, peering down at Neil through those glasses and informing him that his school-teacher fetish is becoming ridiculous before giving in and spending the next hour taking him to task for not doing his homework in a way that always inevitably ends up with Neil cleaning up his mess, because submitting to Tieria is really, as far as Neil is concerned, primarily an excuse to lick come off things. Hopefully Tieria.  
  
People who don't know Tieria at all probably look at them and presume Tieria is 'the girl', even when they're not making the mistake of assuming he is actually female. People who know Neil and Tieria a little better probably think that Tieria orders Neil around in bed all the time, like some sort of 24/7 schoolteacher pornathon, but as unbelievable as it might seem, Neil thinks it would become tiresome after a while.  
  
So the side of Tieria that Neil likes best is one that very few people get to see-- Tieria letting go. Not submitting, necessarily, just letting go of the need to control everything; hair loose and messy, glasses off, nothing hidden, nothing held back. Just letting Neil take care of him, whether that means riding him or fucking him or just pressing him into the mattress and frotting like horny teenagers until they both come all over each other.  
  
And then, because some things are constant, Neil gets to clean up his mess.

***  
  
Al's favorite part about Tieria is the way he can slide into any role and be comfortable in it. Sure, he usually goes for the dominant role and sometimes he even puts Al into sub-space and-- well, it's fucking amazing. It's fantastic and Al doesn't ever _not_ like it, the insults and the beautiful way Tieria's thin lips shape them.  
  
But Al loves the other things, too. He loves the way Tieria demands a pole dance after they put the basketball hoop on the driveway, and the way Tieria stares at him oh-so-intently the entire way through the dance. And up the stairs, into the house. And-- well, that's about as far as they get; Tieria pleads for Al to fuck him on the coffee table, so Al does, _gladly_.  
  
All of that taken into account, Al still appreciates it when they have normal sex: when Tieria looks at him lovingly as he spreads Al's legs, for the few seconds before Neil introduces his cock to Al's mouth; the way it's so natural, with the three of them, to fall into any position, to curl up in bed after and bask in each other's glows; the tender tone that Tieria uses as he leans down, and finishes whispering all of the dirty things he's going to do to Al.  
  
Tieria fucks him then, of course, because even if there are exceptions, they both like it best this way.

***  
  
You could say that the reason Tieria takes the dominant role in sex more often than not, is because it's what comes most naturally to him. Years of fucking his brother have seen to that. _Regene Regetta, you will be quiet and do as I say or I will refuse to fuck you at all._  
  
You could say that it's because he's a perfectionist. When it comes to pleasure, Tieria accepts nothing but the best, and he is more than willing employ everything in his power to ensure that this is so. _Neil Dylandy, are you going to stroke yourself more slowly, or am I going to have to make you?_  
  
You could say that it's because Tieria loves to see his husbands writhe and contort and gasp underneath him, to see desperate ecstasy painted across both their faces and know that it is all due to him alone. _Allelujah Haptism, you vile whore, I wouldn't even let you warm my bed, let alone touch my cock. Get on the floor and beg for what you don't deserve._  
  
You could even say that Tieria prefers those moments when he's no longer in control, and that, for him, being able to submit himself, utterly, to the will of another is the most exhilarating experience in the world. _Fu... Oh. Oh... Please fuck... Hah... Please... Ah. Hnn... Please..._  
  
But, in the end, to Tieria, the practicalities of it don't matter. Dominant, submissive, it's all the same. Whether he's fucking Al for hours until he comes screaming and loses consciousness, or whether it's a five-minute handjob with Neil licking the semen off his fingers, all that matters is that it feels good for all three of them.  
  
Because, when it comes down to it, Tieria wants nothing more than to see that he can make both his husbands happy.  
  
And if happy means stealing Regene's favourite riding crop to conduct an intensive lesson on the correct pronunciation of the many different euphemisms for the word 'penis', then so be it.


End file.
